Tangled
by Paula loca ichirukista xD
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki es un importante empresario y un gran conocedor de mujeres pero cuando llega Rukia Kuchiki a la firma bancaria de su padre todo su mundo cambia en torno a ella, el hará todo lo posible para llevársela a la cama y calmar sus ansias o por primera vez el experto en mujeres caerá en el amor...
1. Sinopsis

SINOPSIS

Ichigo Kurosaki es un ganador. Guapo y arrogante, hace tratos de negocios multimillonarios y seduce a las más hermosas mujeres de Nueva York con sólo una sonrisa. Tiene amigos leales y una familia indulgente. ¿Entonces por qué ha estado encerrado en su departamento con las persianas cerradas por siete días, miserable y deprimido?

Él te dirá que tiene gripe.

Pero todos sabemos que eso no es realmente cierto.

Rukia Kuchiki es brillante, hermosa y ambiciosa. Se rehúsa a dejar que nada, ni nadie, estropee su camino al éxito. Cuando Rukia es contratada como la nueva socia de la firma de banca de inversiones del padre de Ichigo, cada aspecto de la vida del galante mujeriego es lanzado en picada. La competencia profesional que ella provoca es desconcertante, la atracción de él hacia ella distrae, su fracaso en atraerla a su cama es desesperante.

Entonces, justo cuando Ichigo está en la cúspide de tener todo lo que quiere, su abrumadora confianza amenaza con arruinarlo todo. ¿Será capaz de desenmarañar sus sentimientos de lujuria y cariño, frustración y plenitud? ¿Se mostrará a la altura del más importante desafío de su vida?

¿Podrá Ichigo Kurosaki ganar en el amor?

Esto no es la novela romántica de tu madre. Es una escandalosa, apasionada e ingeniosa historia de un hombre que sabe mucho de mujeres... sólo que no tanto como él cree que sabe. Conforme cuenta su historia, Ichigo aprende que la única cosa que nunca quiso en la vida, es la única sin la que no puede vivir.


	2. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni Tangled me pertenecen, el primero es obra de Tite Kubo y el segundo es de Emma Chase.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Capitulo 1

¿Ves ese bulto sin bañar y sin afeitar en el sofá? ¿El hombre con la sucia camiseta gris y pantalones rotos?

Ese soy yo, Ichigo Kurosaki.

No suelo ser así. Es decir, ese no soy yo en realidad.

En la vida real, estoy arreglado, mi barbilla está afeitada, y mi cabello sensualmente naranja está peinado hacia atrás en los lados de un modo que me han dicho me hace ver peligroso pero profesional. Mis trajes son hechos a medida. Uso zapatos de vestir que cuestan más que tu renta.

¿Mi departamento? Sí, en el que estoy ahora mismo. Las cortinas están cerradas, y los muebles brillan con un tinte azulado por la televisión. Las mesas y el piso están cubiertos con botellas de cerveza, cajas de pizza y botes vacíos de helado.

Este no es mi verdadero departamento. En el que suelo vivir está impecable; tengo una chica que viene dos veces a la semana. Y tiene cada comodidad moderna, cada juguete de niño-grande que puedas imaginar: sonido envolvente, altavoces satelitales y una gran pantalla de plasma que haría que cualquier hombre cayera de rodillas pidiendo más. La decoración es moderna, un montón de acero inoxidable negro, y cualquiera que entra sabe que ahí vive un hombre.

Entonces, como decía… lo que ven ahora mismo no es mi verdadero yo. Tengo un refriado.

Influenza.

¿Has notado que algunas de las peores enfermedades en la historia tienen un nombre lírico? Palabras como _malaria, diarrea, cólera_. ¿Crees que hacen eso a propósito? ¿Para que sea un modo amigable de decir que te sientes como algo que ha salido del trasero de un perro?

_Influenza. _Tiene un agradable timbre al decirlo, si lo dices lo suficiente.

Al menos estoy bastante seguro que eso es lo que tengo. Es por eso que he estado refugiado en mi departamento los últimos siete días. Es por eso que apagué mi teléfono, es por eso que sólo me he parado del sofá para usar el baño o traer la comida que ordeno del chico de las entregas.

¿Cuánto dura el resfrío de todos modos? ¿Diez días? ¿Un mes? El mío comenzó hace una semana. Mi alarma sonó a las cinco de la mañana, como siempre. Pero en lugar de levantarme de la cama para ir a la oficina en donde soy una estrella, lancé el reloj al otro lado de la habitación, rompiéndolo como el día del juicio final.

Era molesto de todos modos. Estúpido reloj. Estúpido pitido.

Me di la vuelta y me volví a dormir. Cuando finalmente arrastré mi trasero fuera de la cama, me sentía débil y con náuseas. Mi pecho dolía; mi cabeza también. ¿Lo ves?... un resfrío, ¿cierto? Ya no pude dormir, así que me planté aquí, en mi confiable sofá. Era tan cómodo que decidí quedarme justo ahí. Toda la semana. Mirando los grandes éxitos de Will Ferrell en la televisión.

_Anchorman: La Leyenda de Ron Burgundy _está justo ahora. La he visto tres veces hoy, pero todavía no me he reído. Ni una vez. Quizás la cuarta vez sea la vencida, ¿eh?

Ahora hay un golpeteo en mi puerta.

Maldito portero. ¿Para qué demonios está aquí? Lo va a lamentar cuando reciba mi propina de Navidad este año, puedes apostar tu trasero.

Ignoró el golpeteo, aunque vuelve a sonar.

Y de nuevo.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo, sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

_Oh no. _

Es La Perra. También conocida como mi hermana, Karin.

Cuando digo la palabra _perra _la digo del modo más cariñoso posible, lo juro. Pero es lo que ella es. Exigente, obstinada, implacable. Voy a matar a mi portero.

—Si no abres esta puerta, Ichigo, voy a llamar a la policía para que la tire abajo. ¡Lo juro por Dios!

¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

Agarro la almohada que ha estado en mi regazo desde que el resfrío comenzó. Entierro la cara en ella e inhalo profundo. Huele a vainilla y lavanda. Fresco, limpio y adictivo.

—¡Ichigo! ¿Me escuchas?

Pongo la almohada sobre mi cabeza. No porque huele a… ella… sino para bloquear el golpeteo que continua en mi puerta.

—¡Estoy sacando mi teléfono! ¡Estoy marcando! —la voz de Karin es aguda por la advertencia, y sé que no está jugando.

Suspiro profundamente y me obligo a mí mismo a pararme del sofá. La caminata a la puerta lleva tiempo; cada paso de mis piernas tiesas y doloridas es un esfuerzo.

Maldito resfriado.

Abro la puerta y me preparo para la ira de La Perra. Está sosteniendo contra su oído el último iPhone con una mano perfectamente cuidada. Su pelo negro está recogido hacia atrás en un simple pero elegante moño, y un bolso verde oscuro cuelga de su hombro, del mismo tono que su falda —Karin es aficionada a la combinación.

Tras ella, viéndose apropiadamente contrito en su arrugado traje azul marino, está mi mejor amigo y colega, Uryu Ishida.

Te perdono, Portero. Es Uryu quien debe morir.

—¡Jesucristo! —grita Karin horrorizada—. ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

Te dije que éste no era el verdadero yo.

No le contesto. No tengo la energía. Sólo dejo la puerta abierta y caigo boca abajo sobre mi sofá. Es suave y cálido, pero firme.

Te amo, sofá— ¿Alguna vez te lo he dicho? Bueno, te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

Aunque mis ojos están enterrados en la almohada, percibo a Karin y Uryu entrando lentamente al departamento. Imagino la sorpresa en sus rostros por la condición del departamento. Echo un vistazo fuera de mi capullo y veo que el ojo de mi mente dio en el blanco.

—¿Ichigo? —la escucho preguntar, pero esta vez hay preocupación entrelazada a lo largo de la corta sílaba.

Después está cabreada de nuevo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Uryu, ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que pasara esto?

—¡No lo había visto, Karin! —dice rápidamente. ¿Lo ves? Él también le tiene miedo a La Perra—. Vine todos los días. A mí no me abría la puerta.

Percibo que el sofá se hunde cuando ella se sienta a mi lado.

—¿Ichigo? —dice en voz baja. Siento su mano pasar suavemente por la parte de atrás de mi cabello—. ¿Cariño?

Su voz suena tan dolorosamente preocupada, me recuerda a mi madre. Cuando era un niño y estaba enfermo en casa, mamá venía a mi cuarto con chocolate caliente y sopa en una bandeja. Me besaba la frente para ver si aún estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Ella siempre me hacía sentir mejor. El recuerdo y los parecidos actos de Karin trajeron humedad a mis ojos cerrados.

¿Soy un desastre o qué?

—Estoy bien, Karin —le digo, aunque no estoy seguro de si me oye. Mi voz está perdida en la almohada con el dulce aroma—. Estoy resfriado.

Escucho el abrir de una caja de pizza y un gemido cuando el hedor de queso podrido y salsa fluye del recipiente.

—No es precisamente la dieta de alguien con un resfriado, Hermanito.

Escucho además que arrastran con los pies botellas de cerveza y basura, y sé que ella está empezando a arreglar el desorden. No soy el único fanático de la limpieza en mi familia.

—¡Oh, esto simplemente está mal! —inhala bruscamente, y, a juzgar por el hedor que se une a al aroma de la pizza podrida, estoy pensando que acaba de abrir un envase de helado de hace tres días que no estaba tan vacío como yo creía.

—Ichigo —sacude mis hombros suavemente. Me rindo y me siento, frotando el cansancio de mis ojos mientras lo hago—. Háblame —implora—. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué pasó?

Mientras miro la afligida expresión de mi gran perra hermana, soy lanzado veintidós años atrás en el tiempo. Tengo seis años de edad y mi hámster, Kon , acaba de morir. Y al igual que ese día, la dolorosa verdad es arrancada de mis pulmones.

—Finalmente pasó.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Lo que has estado deseando que me pase todos estos años —susurré—. Me enamoré.

Alzo la vista para ver la silueta de una sonrisa. Es lo que ella siempre había querido para mí. Ha estado casada con Hitsugaya por siempre, ha estado enamorada de él incluso más tiempo. Así que nunca ha estado de acuerdo con el modo en que vivo mi vida y no puede esperar para que yo siente cabeza. Para que encuentre a alguien que cuide de mí, del modo en que ella cuida de Hitsugaya. Del modo en que nuestra madre aún cuida de nuestro papá.

Pero le dije que nunca pasaría… no era lo que yo quería. ¿Por qué llevar un libro a la librería? ¿Por qué llevar arena a la playa? ¿Por qué comprar la vaca cuando consigues gratis la leche?

¿Comienzas a ver el punto aquí?

Así que, la veo comenzar a sonreír cuando, con una voz tímida que ni siquiera reconozco, digo: —Va a casarse con alguien más. Ella no… ella no me quiere a mí, Karin.

La compasión se extiende por el rostro de mi hermana, como mermelada en un pan. Y después determinación. Porque Karin es una persona que arregla. Puede destapar caños, parchar paredes abolladas y remover manchas de cualquier alfombra. Ya sé lo que pasa por su cabeza en este momento: si su hermanito está roto, ella solamente lo volverá a recomponer.

Desearía que fuera tan fácil. Pero no creo que todo el pegamento del mundo vaya a volver a recomponer mi corazón.

¿Mencioné que también tengo algo de poeta?

—Está bien. Podemos arreglar esto, Ichigo.

¿Conozco a mi hermana o qué?

—Ve a tomar una larga ducha caliente. Limpiaré este desastre. Después, vamos a salir. Los tres.

—No puedo salir —_¿no ha estado escuchando? _—. Estoy resfriado.

Sonríe compasivamente.

—Necesitas una buena comida caliente. Y una ducha. Entonces te sentirás mejor.

Tal vez ella tiene razón. Dios sabe que lo que he estado haciendo durante estos últimos siete días no me ha hecho sentir mejor. Me encojo de hombros y me levanto para hacer lo que ella dice. Como un niño de cuatro años con su mantita, me llevo mi preciada almohada conmigo.

En mi camino al baño, no puedo evitar pensar en cómo pasó todo. Una vez tuve una buena vida. Una vida perfecta. Y luego todo se fue a la mierda.

Oh… ¿quieres saber cómo? ¿Quieres escuchar mi tragedia? De acuerdo. Todo comenzó hace unos meses, en una noche de sábado normal. Bueno, normal para mí de todos modos.

_**/°/°/Cuatro meses antes/°/°/**_

—Joder, sí. Se siente bien. Sí, así.

¿Ven a ese hombre —traje negro, endemoniadamente guapo? ¿Sí, el que está recibiendo una mamada de la atractiva peliroja en el compartimento del baño? Ese soy yo. El _verdadero _yo. YAR: Yo Antes del Resfriado.

—Dios, nena, voy a correrme.

Congelemos la imagen por un segundo.

Para aquellas mujeres ahí afuera que están escuchando, déjenme darles un consejo gratis: ¿si un hombre que acaban de conocer en un club les dice _nena, cariño, ángel, _o cualquier otra expresión cariñosa? No cometan el error de pensar que le gustas tanto que ya está pensando en apodos cariñosos.

Es porque no puede o no le importa recordar tu verdadero nombre.

Y ninguna chica quiere ser llamada por el nombre equivocado cuando está de rodillas haciéndote una mamada en el baño de hombres. Así que, sólo para estar seguros, me incliné por _nena. _

¿Su nombre real? ¿Acaso importa?

—Joder, nena, me corro.

Aparta la boca con un pop y lo atrapa como una de las ligas mayores mientras acabo en su mano. Después, voy al lavabo para limpiarme y subirme el cierre. La pelirroja me mira con una sonrisa mientras se enjuaga la boca con una botella de enjuague bucal tamaño viaje que saca de su bolso.

_Encantador. _

—¿Qué tal una bebida? —pregunta, en lo que pienso ella considera una voz sensual.

Pero he aquí un dato para ti… una vez que término_, término_. No soy el tipo de hombre que monta dos veces la misma montaña rusa. Una vez es suficiente, y después la emoción se va y también el interés.

Pero, mi madre sí me educó para ser un caballero.

—Claro, encanto. Ve a buscar una mesa, nos compraré algo del bar —la pelirroja puso bastante esfuerzo en hacerme una mamada, después de todo. Se ha ganado una bebida.

Después de abandonar el baño, se dirige a una mesa, y yo voy hacia el oh-tan-atestado bar. Sí mencioné que era sábado por la noche, ¿cierto? Y esto es REM. No, no R.E.M1—_rem_, como en sueño REM2, como cuando duermes. ¿Comprendes?

Es el mejor club en Nueva York. Bueno, al menos esta noche lo es. Para la siguiente semana será algún otro club. Pero la ubicación no importa. El guion siempre es el mismo. Cada fin de semana mis amigos y yo venimos aquí juntos pero nos vamos separados— y nunca solos.

No me mires así. No soy un mal tipo. No miento; no embauco a las mujeres con floridas palabras sobre un futuro juntos y amor a primera vista. Voy directo al grano. Busco pasar un buen rato, por una noche, y así se los hago saber. Eso es mejor que el noventa por ciento de los otros hombres aquí, créeme. Y la mayoría de las chicas aquí están buscando lo mismo que yo.

De acuerdo, tal vez eso no exactamente cierto. Pero no puedo evitarlo si ellas me ven, me joden, y de repente quieren dar a luz a mis hijos. Ese no es mi problema. Como dije, les digo cómo son las cosas, les hago pasar un buen rato y luego les pago el viaje a casa en taxi. Gracias, buenas noches. No me llames, porque tan seguro como la mierda que yo no voy a llamarte.

Finalmente pasando por entre la multitud del bar, ordeno dos bebidas. Me tomo un momento para mirar los cuerpos retorciéndose y girando, fundidos el uno en el otro en la pista de baile mientras la música vibra por todos lados.

Y entonces la veo, a cuatro metros y medio de donde estoy parado, esperando pacientemente pero viéndose un poco incómoda entre la masa con brazos levantados, ondeando dinero, deseosos de alcohol tratando de conseguir la atención del barman.

¿Te dije que soy poético, cierto? La verdad es que, no siempre lo fui. No hasta ese momento. Ella es magnífica, angelical, preciosa. Elige una palabra, cualquier maldita palabra. La línea de su trasero es, por un momento, me olvido cómo respirar.

Su cabello es largo y negro y brilla incluso en la tenue luz del club. Lleva un vestido rojo sin espalda, sexy pero con clase, que acentúa cada curva perfectamente tonificada. Su boca es llena y exuberante, con labios que ruegan por ser violados.

Y sus ojos. _Dulce madre de Dios. _Sus ojos son grandes y redondos e infinitamente oscuros. Imagino esos ojos mirándome hacia arriba mientras toma mí polla en su cálida boquita. El apéndice en cuestión despierta a la vida inmediatamente con el pensamiento. Tengo que tenerla.

Rápidamente me acerco, decidiendo aquí y ahora que ella es la afortunada mujer que tendrá el placer de mi compañía por lo que resta de la noche. Y qué placer pienso hacerlo.

Llegando justo cuando ella abre la boca para ordenar una bebida, intervengo con:—La dama va a tomar… —la miro para conjeturar lo que estaría tomando. Ese es uno de mis talentos. Algunas personas son bebedores de cerveza, otros de whisky con soda, otros de vino añejo, otros de brandy o dulce champaña. Y siempre puedo decir quién toma qué… siempre—… un Veramonte Merlot, 20033.

Ella se gira hacia mí con una ceja levantada, y sus ojos me evalúan de pies a cabeza. Decidiendo que no soy un perdedor, dice:

—Eres bueno.

Sonrío.

—Veo que mi reputación me precede. Sí, lo soy. Y tú eres hermosa.

Se sonroja. En verdad sus mejillas adquieren un maldito color rosado y aparta la mirada. ¿Quién se sonroja todavía? Es condenadamente adorable.

—Así que, ¿qué dices si buscamos un lugar más cómodo… y privado? ¿Para que podamos conocernos mejor?

Sin vacilar, contesta:

—Estoy aquí con mis amigas. Estamos celebrando. No suelo venir a lugares como éste. —¿Qué celebramos?

—Acabo de terminar mi MAE4 y empiezo un nuevo trabajo el lunes.

—¿En serio? Qué coincidencia. Soy un administrador por mi cuenta. ¿Tal vez hayas oído de mi empresa? ¿Kurosaki? — Somos la mejor banca especializada de inversiones en la ciudad, así que estoy seguro de que está debidamente impresionada.

Hagamos una pausa aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Viste el redondeo de la preciosa boca de la mujer cuando le dije en dónde trabajo? ¿Viste que abrió los ojos como platos? Eso debería haberme dicho algo.

Pero no lo noté a tiempo… estaba demasiado ocupado echando un vistazo a sus tetas. Son perfectas, por cierto. Más pequeñas de lo que normalmente elijo, no más que un puño. Pero por lo que a mí respecta, un puño es todo lo que necesitas.

Mi punto es, recuerdan esa mirada de sorpresa… tendrá sentido más tarde. Ahora, de regreso a la conversación.

—Tenemos mucho en común —digo—. Ambos estamos en los negocios, a ambos nos gusta un buen vino tinto… creo que nos debemos a nosotros mismos ver a dónde nos podría llevar esto esta noche.

Se ríe. Es un sonido mágico.

Ahora debería explicar algo aquí. Con cualquier otra mujer, en cualquier otra noche, para entonces ya estaría en un taxi, con mi mano en su vestido y mi boca haciéndola gemir. Sin dudas. Para mí, esto es trabajar por ello. Y muy extrañamente, es algo excitante.

—Soy Ichigo, por cierto —extiendo la mano—. ¿Y tú eres? Levanta su mano.

—Comprometida.

Decidido, tomo su mano y beso sus nudillos, rozándolos tan ligeramente con mi lengua. Veo a mi reacia belleza tratar de suprimir un escalofrío, y sé, que a pesar de sus palabras, estoy consiguiéndola.

Verás, no soy del tipo que en verdad escucha lo que la gente dice. Presto atención a cómo lo dicen. Puedes aprender un montón de alguien si sólo te tomas el tiempo de mirar el modo en que se mueven, el cambio en sus ojos, la elevación y caída de su voz.

Ojos de Cervatilla puede que me esté diciendo que no… ¿pero su cuerpo? Su cuerpo está gritando, _Sí, sí, fóllame en el bar. _En el lapso de tres minutos, me ha dicho por qué está aquí, qué hace para vivir, y me ha permitido acariciar su mano. Esos no son los actos de una mujer que no está interesada… son los actos de una mujer que no _quiere _estar interesada.

Y definitivamente puedo trabajar con eso.

Estoy a punto de opinar de su anillo de compromiso; el diamante es tan pequeño que incluso en una inspección de cerca, no puede ser ubicado. Pero no quiero ofenderla. Dijo que acaba de graduarse. Tengo amigos que tienen que pasar por la escuela de negocios, y los préstamos pueden ser aplastantes.

Así que me inclino por una táctica diferente: honestidad. —Incluso mejor. ¿No vienes a lugares como estos? No tengo relaciones amorosas. Encajamos perfectamente. Deberíamos explorar más esta conexión, ¿no crees?

Se ríe de nuevo, y nuestras bebidas llegan. Ella toma la suya.

—Gracias por la bebida. Debería regresar con mis amigas ahora. Ha sido un placer. Le doy una rápida sonrisa, incapaz de contenerme a mí mismo.

—Nena, si me dejas sacarte de aquí, le daré a la palabra placer un significado completamente nuevo.

Sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa, como si estuviera consintiendo a un niño malhumorado. Después grita por encima de su hombro mientras se aleja:

—Que tenga una buena noche, Sr. Kurosaki.

Como dije, normalmente soy un hombre observador. Sherlock Holmes y yo, podríamos juntarnos. Pero estoy tan cautivado por la vista de ese dulce trasero, que no logro verlo al principio.

¿Te diste cuenta? ¿Captaste el pequeño detalles que pasé de largo?

Así es. Me llamó "Sr. Kurosaki"… pero nunca le dije mi apellido. Recuerda eso también.

Por el momento, dejo que la misteriosa mujer de pelo negro se retire. Pienso soltarle algo la cuerda, después recoger el sedal: anzuelo, cuerda y atrapada. Planeo perseguirla el resto de la noche si tengo que hacerlo.

Sencillamente ella es así de malditamente sexy.

Pero entonces la pelirroja, sí la del baño de hombres, me encuentra.

—¡Ahí estás! Pensé que te había perdido —empuja su cuerpo contra mi costado y frota mi brazo íntimamente—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa? Está a la vuelta de la esquina.

_Ah, gracias_—_pero no gracias. _La pelirroja rápidamente se ha convertido en un débil recuerdo. Mi mirada está fijada en mejores, más intrigantes prospectos. Estoy a punto de decírselo cuando otra pelirroja aparece junto a ella. —Esta es mi hermana. Le hablé de ti. Ella piensa que los tres podríamos… tú sabes… pasar un buen rato.

Mi mirada se vuelve hacia la hermana de la Pelirroja— su gemela, de hecho. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mis planes cambian. Lo sé, lo sé… dije que no monto la misma montaña rusa dos veces. ¿Pero montañas rusas gemelas?

Déjame decirte, ningún hombre dejaría pasar un viaje como ese.

1 1R.E.M.: Banda de rock estadounidense, conocida por su éxito "Losing my religión" 2 Sueño REM: En español MOR (Movimientos Oculares Rápidos), pero más conocido por sus siglas en inglés, REM (Rapid Eye Movements). Describe la fase del sueño durante la cual se presenta la mayor frecuencia e intensidad de ensoñaciones, o sueños. 3 Veramonte Merlot: Vino de clima más frío que otros vinos tintos, caracterizado por intensos sabores a bayas, los cuales están perfectamente integrados con los aromas propios de la madera y las especias. 4 MAE: Maestría en Administración de Empresas.


	3. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni Tangled me pertenecen el primero es de Tite Kubo y el segundo es de Emma Chanse.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Capitulo 2

¿He dicho que amo mi trabajo?

Si mi firma fuera las Ligas Mayores de Beisbol, yo sería el MVP. Soy socio en una de las mejores bancas de inversión en la ciudad de Nueva York, especializada en medios de comunicación y tecnología. Sí, sí, mi padre y sus amigos más cercanos comenzaron la firma. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me haya partido el trasero para llegar adonde estoy... porque lo hice. Tampoco quiere decir que no como, respiro y duermo trabajo para ganarme la reputación que tengo, porque lo hago.

¿Ahora te preguntas qué es lo que hace un banquero como yo? Bueno, ¿conoces la escena de _Pretty Woman_, cuando Richard Gere le dice a Julia Roberts que su compañía compra otras y las vende pieza por pieza? Soy el que le ayuda a hacer eso. Gestiono los tratos, redacto los contratos, manejo la diligencia debida, hago los convenios de crédito, y muchas otras cosas que estoy seguro no tienes interés en escuchar.

Ahora probablemente te estás preguntando ¿por qué un hombre como yo está citando una película para chicas como _Pretty Woman_?

La respuesta es simple: Mientras crecía, mi madre les impuso a sus jóvenes hijos la "noche de película familiar" cada semana. A La Perra le tocaba elegir la mencionada proyección cada dos semanas. Pasó por toda esa obsesión con Julia Roberts y me lo metió por la garganta por, digamos, un año. Puedo recitar la maldita cosa textualmente. Aunque tengo que admitir que… Richard Gere. Es condenadamente genial.

Ahora de regreso al trabajo.

La mejor parte de ello es la emoción que siento cuando cierro un trato, un muy buen trato. Es como ganar en el blackjack en un casino de Las Vegas. Es como ser elegido por Jenna Jameson para estar en su siguiente película porno. No hay nada—y me refiero a _nada_— mejor.

Hago la prospección de mis clientes, les recomiendo cuáles movimientos deberían hacer. Sé cuáles compañías se mueren por ser compradas y cuáles necesitan una toma hostil. Soy el que tiene la información privilegiada sobre cuál magnate de los medios de comunicación está listo para saltar del Puente Brooklyn porque gastó demasiado de las ganancias de la compañía en costosas prostitutas.

La competencia por los clientes es feroz. Tienes que seducirlos, hacerlos desearte, hacerles creer que nadie más puede hacer por ellos lo que tú puedes. Es como follar. Pero en lugar de conseguir un pedazo de trasero al final del día, consigo un gran y gordo cheque. Hago dinero para mis clientes y para mí… montones de dinero.

Los hijos de los socios de mi padre también trabajan aquí, Uryu Ishida y Hitsugaya Toshiro. Sí, _ese _Hitsugaya: el marido de La Perra. Al igual que nuestros padres, nosotros tres crecimos juntos, fuimos juntos a la escuela, y ahora trabajamos en la firma juntos. Los viejos nos dejan el verdadero trabajo. Ellos vienen de vez en cuando, para sentir como si aún estuvieran manejando las cosas, y después se dirigen al club campestre para meterse en un juego de golf por la tarde.

Uryu y Hitsugaya también son buenos en el trabajo, no me malinterpretes. Pero yo soy la estrella. Soy el tiburón. Soy el que piden los clientes y al que temen las compañías que se hunden. Ellos lo saben y yo también.

La mañana del lunes estoy en mi oficina a las nueve a.m., igual que siempre. Mi secretaria, la pequeña rubia ardiente con buenos senos, ya está ahí, lista con mi programa para el día, mis mensajes del fin de semana, y la mejor taza de café en el área tri-estatal.

No, a ella no la he follado.

No es que no me encantaría. Créeme, si no trabajara para mí, golpearía eso más duro que Mohammed Ali.

Pero tengo reglas… valores morales, se podría decir. Uno de ellos es no joder en la oficina. No cago donde como, no follo donde trabajo. Sin olvidar los problemas por acoso sexual que acarrearía; sólo no es bueno para el negocio. Es poco profesional.

Así que, porque Matsumoto es la única mujer aparte de mis familiares consanguíneos con la que tengo interacciones platónicas, es también la única miembro del sexo opuesto a la que he considerado mi amiga. Tenemos una fabulosa relación laboral. Matsumoto es simplemente… maravillosa.

Esa es otra razón por la que no la jodería incluso si estuviera de piernas abiertas en el escritorio suplicando por ello. Lo creas o no, una buena secretaría, una verdaderamente buena, es difícil de encontrar. He tenido chicas trabajando para mí que eran más tontas que una cubeta de barro. He tenido otras que creían que podrían lograrlo con sólo trabajar sobre sus espaldas, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Esas eran las chicas que quería conocer en un bar en un sábado por la noche, no del tipo que quería contestando mis teléfonos los lunes por la mañana.

¿Así que ahora que tienes una pequeña percepción? Regresemos a mi descenso al infierno.

—Moví tu almuerzo con Mecha de la una en punto a una reunión a las cuatro de nuevo —me dice Erin mientras me pasa un montón de mensajes.

_Mierda_.

Mecha Communications es un conglomerado de comunicaciones multibillonario. He estado trabajando en su compra de una cadena de cable hispano-hablante por meses, y el CEO, Marechiyo Omaeda, es siempre más receptivo con el estómago lleno.

—¿Por qué?

Me tendió un folder.

—Hoy… almuerzo en la sala de conferencias. Tu padre presentará al nuevo socio. Sabes cómo es con estas cosas.

¿Has visto _Un Cuento de Navidad? _Por supuesto que sí, alguna versión de él en algún canal, en algún lado, cada día antes de Navidad. Bueno, ¿has visto cuando el Fantasma de la Navidad Pasada lleva a Scrooge de regreso en el tiempo a cuando era joven y feliz? ¿Y que tenía ese jefe, Fezziwig, el tipo gordo que daba las grandes fiestas? Sí, ese tipo. Ese es mi padre.

Mi papá ama esta compañía y ve a todos sus empleados como una extensa familia. Busca cualquier excusa para hacer una fiesta en la oficina. Fiestas de cumpleaños, baby showers, almuerzo por Día de Gracias, buffets por el Día del Presidente, cenas por el Día de Colón… ¿necesito continuar?

Es un milagro que cualquier trabajo actual se consiga lleva a cabo.

¿Y Navidad? Olvídate. Las fiestas de Navidad de mi padre son legendarias. Todo el mundo regresa a su casa borracho. Algunas personas no regresan a casa en absoluto. El año pasado atrapamos a diez empleados de una banca rival tratando de colarse, sólo porque la velada es así de condenadamente fantástica. Y todo se hace para conseguir la atmosfera, la vibra, que mi padre desea en esta firma.

Él ama a sus empleados, y ellos lo aman a él. Devoción, lealtad… lo tenemos por montones. Eso forma parte de lo que nos hace los mejores. Porque la gente que trabaja aquí más que nada vendería a su primogénito por mi viejo.

Aun así, hay días, como hoy, cuando necesito el tiempo para cortejar a un cliente, que estas celebraciones pueden ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero. Pero qué se le va a hacer. Mi mañana del lunes está llena, así que voy a mi escritorio y comienzo a trabajar. Luego, antes de que pueda parpadear, es la una en punto y me dirijo a la sala de conferencias. Veo una cabeza familiar con brillante cabello castaño unida a un cuerpo de complexión mediana. Ese sería Keigo Asano. Keigo comenzó en la firma hace seis años, el mismo año que yo. Es un buen hombre y colega frecuente los fines de semana. A su lado está Uryu, hablando animadamente mientras pasa una gran mano por su cabello negro.

Tomo mi comida del buffet y me uno a ellos justo cuando Uryu está contando su noche del sábado.

—Así que entonces ella saca unas esposas y un látigo. ¡Un maldito látigo! Pensé que iba a perder el control ahí mismo, lo juro por Dios. Es decir… ella fue a un convento… ¡de hecho estudió para ser una condenada monja, hombre!

—Te lo dije, las tranquilas siempre están metidas en algo pervertido —comenta Keigo con una risa.

Uryu vuelve sus ojos hacia Hitsugaya y le dice:

—En serio, amigo. Tienes que venir con nosotros. Sólo una vez, te lo ruego.

Sonrío con suficiencia porque sé qué es lo que viene exactamente.

—Lo siento, ¿conoces a mi esposa? —inquiere Hitsugaya, su frente arrugada por la confusión.

—No seas tan coñazo —Keigo le da un ligero codazo en las costillas—. Dile que vas a jugar cartas o algo así. Vive un poco.

Hitsugaya se quita los anteojos y limpia las lentes con una servilleta mientras parece estar considerando la idea.

—Ciiiierrto. Y cuando ella lo descubra, y Karin definitivamente lo hará, te lo aseguro, me servirá mis pelotas en una bandeja de plata. Con una buena salsa de mantequilla con ajo para dipear a un lado y un buen Chianti.

Hace un sonido de sorber _à la _Hannibal Lecter que me hace reír a carcajadas. —Además —alardea, poniéndose de nuevo sus gafas y estirando las manos sobre su cabeza—, tengo filete mignon en casa, chicos. No estoy interesado en sándwiches de chile con carne.

—Cobarde —dice Uryu tosiendo, mientras Keigo sacude la cabeza hacia mi cuñado y dice:

—Incluso un buen filete se vuelve viejo si lo comes todos los días.

—No —se defiende Hitsugaya de forma insinuante—, si lo cocinas de forma diferente cada vez. Mi nena sabe cómo mantener mis comidas picantes.

Levanto la mano y suplico:

—Por favor. Por favor sólo detente ahí —hay algunas imágenes que no quiero en mi cabeza. Nunca.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Ichigo? Te vi irte con esas gemelas. ¿Eran pelirrojas naturales? —me pregunta Keigo.

Siento la sonrisa satisfecha estirar mis labios.—Oh, sí. Eran verdaderas pelirrojas —y luego continuo describiendo mi noche salvaje del sábado con vívidos y deliciosos detalles.

Está bien, sólo detengámonos ahora mismo porque puedo ver esa mirada sentenciosa en tu rostro. Y también puedo oír tu chillona desaprobación: _Qué imbécil. Tuvo sexo con una chica_… bueno, en este caso, dos chicas… _y ahora le está contando todo a sus amigos. Eso es taaaaan irrespetuoso_.

En primer lugar, si una chica quiere que la respete, debe actuar como alguien digna de respeto. En segundo, no intento ser un imbécil; sólo estoy siendo un hombre. Y todos los hombres hablan de sexo con sus amigos.

Déjame repetir eso en caso de que te lo perdieras:

TODOS LOS HOMBRES HABLAN DE SEXO CON SUS AMIGOS.

¿Si un tipo te dice que no lo hace? Bótalo, porque te está mintiendo.

Y algo más, he escuchado a mi hermana y sus pequeñas amigas tener sus pláticas también. Algunas de las cosas que salen de sus bocas podrían haber hecho que Larry maldito Flynt se sonrojara. Así que no actúes como si las mujeres no hablaran tanto como lo hacemos los hombres… porque sé con certeza que lo hacen.

Después de hablar largo y tendido sobre los más finos puntos de mi semana, la plática en la mesa gira hacia el futbol americano y la efectividad de la ofensiva de Manning. Al fondo, escucho la voz de mi padre mientras se para al frente de la sala, detallando los grandes logros de la nueva socia, cuyo expediente no me molesté en abrir esta mañana. Wharton School en la Universidad de Pensilvania, primera en su clase, hizo prácticas con Credit Suisse, blah… blah… blah.

La cháchara se desvanece mientras mis pensamientos acuden a la parte de mi noche de sábado que no me moleste en contarle a mis amigos: la interacción con una diosa morena, para ser exactos. Aún puedo ver esos redondos ojos oscuros tan claramente en mi cabeza. Esa seductora boca, el luminoso cabello que no podía haber sido tan suave como parecía.

No es la primera vez que su imagen ha aparecido en mi cabeza, espontáneamente, en el último día y medio. De hecho, parece que cada hora una imagen de alguna parte de ella viene a mi mente, y me encuentro a mí mismo imaginando qué pasó con ella. O, mejor dicho, qué podría haber pasado si me hubiera quedado he ido tras ella.

Es extraño. No soy alguien que rememore a las desconocidas que conozco durante mis aventuras de fin de semana. Normalmente, desaparecen de mis pensamientos en el momento que escapo de su cama. Pero es sólo que hay algo en ella. Tal vez sea porque me rechazó. Tal vez porque no obtuve su nombre. O quizás fuera ese dulcemente tonificado trasero que me hacía querer agarrarlo y nunca soltarlo.

Conforme las imágenes en mi mente giran a enfocarse en ese rasgo en particular, una agitación familiar comienza en la región sur, si entiendes a lo que me refiero. Me sacudo mentalmente. No he tenido una erección espontánea desde que tenía doce años. ¿Qué me pasaba? Parece que voy a tener que llamar a esa sexy chica que me pasó su número en la cafetería esta mañana. Normalmente reservo esa clase de actividades para los fines de semana, pero aparentemente a mi pene le gustaría hacer una excepción.

Para entonces, ya he logrado llegar al frente de la sala, en la fila para el habitual apretón de manos de bienvenida que se les da a todos los nuevos empleados. Conforme me acerco a la cabeza de la fila, mi padre me ve y se acerca para saludarme con una cariñosa palmada en la espalda.

—Me alegra que vinieras, Ichigo. Esta nueva chica tiene un verdadero potencial. Quiero que tú la tomes bajo tu ala personalmente, ayúdala a dar sus primeros pasos. Haz eso, hijo, y te garantizo que ella tomará vuelo y nos hará sentir orgullosos a todos.

—Por supuesto, papá. No hay problema.

_Genial_. Como si no tuviera mi propio trabajo del que encargarme. Ahora tengo que llevar de la mano a la nueva mientras navega por el oscuro y aterrador mundo de la América Corporativa. Estupendo.

_Gracias, papá_.

Finalmente, llega mi turno. Me está dando la espalda cuando doy un paso adelante. Asimilo su brillante pelo negro recogido en un moño bajo, su complexión delgada y bajita. Mis ojos bajan por su espalda mientras le habla a alguien frente a ella. Por instinto bajan a su trasero y… _espera_.

Espera un maldito minuto.

He visto ese trasero antes.

_De ninguna maldita manera_.

Ella se da la vuelta.

_Mierda_.

La sonrisa en su rostro se amplía cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Ojos brillantes, infinitos con los que no recuerdo haber soñado hasta ahora. Levanta una ceja por el reconocimiento y extiende su mano.

—Sr. Evans. Siento que mi boca se abre y cierra, pero no salen palabras. La sorpresa de verla de nuevo, aquí de entre todos los lugares, debe haber congelado momentáneamente la parte de mi cerebro que controla el habla. Cuando la sinapsis comienza a funcionar de nuevo, escucho a mi padre diciendo:

—… Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki. Ella va viento en popa, hijo, y con tu ayuda nos llevará a nosotros con ella.

Rukia Kuchiki.

La chica del bar. La chica que dejé escapar. La chica cuya boca todavía estoy desesperado por sentir alrededor de mi polla.

Y trabaja aquí. En mi oficina, en donde juré que nunca… nunca… jodería. Su cálida y suave mano se desliza perfectamente en la mía, y dos pensamientos vienen a mi mente simultáneamente.

El primero es: Dios me odia. El segundo: He sido un chico malo, muy malo la mayoría de mi vida, y éste es mi pago. ¿Y ya saben lo que dicen de ello, no?

Sí. La retribución es una mierda.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

He aquí el segundo capitulo de Tangled! Gracias por los review! :D **Yuukishiro **me alegra que te este gustando la adaptacion :) **J****unni-chan **ya note el pequeño error del capitulo anterior xD, espero que este capitulo este todo correctamente


	4. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni Tangled me pertenecen :'( el primero es de Tite Kubo y el segundo de Emma Chase. 

* * *

Capitulo 3

Soy todo sobre la autodeterminación. La voluntad. El control. Yo determino mi camino en la vida. Decido mis fracasos y éxitos. Que se joda el destino. El destino puede besarme el culo. Si quiero algo lo suficiente, puedo tenerlo. Si me concentro, sacrifico, no hay nada que yo no pueda hacer.

¿Cuál es el objetivo de mi postura, te preguntas? ¿Por qué hablo como un destacado orador en una convención de autoayuda? ¿Qué exactamente estoy intentando decir?

En pocas palabras: Yo controlo mi polla. Mi polla no me controla. Al menos, eso es lo que me he estado diciendo durante hora y media.

¿Me ves ahí, en mi escritorio, balbuceando como un maldito esquizofrénico sin sus medicinas?

Soy yo recordándome los principios, las sagradas creencias que han me llevado tan lejos en la vida. Los que me han hecho un éxito indiscutible en el dormitorio y en la oficina. Los que nunca me han fallado. Los que me muero por tirar por la ventana. Todo por culpa de la mujer en la oficina al final del pasillo.

Rukia todos-me-llaman- Rukia Kuchiki.

Hablando de un lanzamiento de directo.

De la manera en que lo veo, todavía podría ir por el oro. Técnicamente hablando, no conocí a Rukia en el trabajo; La conocí en un bar. Eso significa que ella podría renunciar a la etiqueta de "compañero" y conservar el estatus de "ligue casual" con el cual fue originalmente señalada. ¿Qué? Soy un hombre de negocios; es mi trabajo encontrar lagunas.

Así que, al menos en teoría, definitivamente podría tirármela y no socavar mis propias leyes personales de la naturaleza. El problema con esta estrategia, por supuesto, es lo que pasa después.

Las miradas de anhelo, los ojos esperanzados, los patéticos intentos para darme celos. Las reuniones supuestamente "accidentales", las preguntas acerca de mis planes, los paseos aparentemente casuales más allá de la puerta de mi oficina. Todo lo cual inevitablemente se multiplicaría en un comportamiento semi- acosador e inquietante.

Algunas mujeres pueden manejar una aventura de una noche. Otras no pueden. Y yo definitivamente he estado en el lado equivocado de aquellas que no pueden.

No es bonito.

Entonces, como ves, no importa cuánto quiera, no importa cuán duro la cabecita este tratando de llevarme por ese camino, esa no es la clase de cosa que quiero traer a mi lugar de trabajo. Mi santuario, mi segundo hogar.

No va a suceder. Punto.

Eso es todo. Fin de la discusión.

Caso cerrado.

Rukia Kuchiki está oficialmente tachada de la lista de posibilidades. Está prohibida, es intocable, un ni hablar-nunca. Justo al lado de las ex novias de mis amigos, amigas de mi hermana y la hija del jefe.

Bueno, esta última categoría es un poco un área gris. Cuando tenía 18 años, una de la amiga de Karin, pasó el verano en nuestra casa. Dios la bendiga — esa chica tenía una boca como una aspiradora Hoover. Por suerte para mí, La Perra nunca se enteró de las visitas de su amiga a las dos de la mañana a mi habitación. Habría sido un infierno por pagar — estoy hablando de fuego y azufre-de-proporciones-apocalípticas del infierno— si ella se enteraba.

De todos modos, ¿dónde estaba?

Oh, cierto. Estaba explicando que he llegado a la decisión inequívoca de que el culo de Rukia Kuchiki es uno que, tristemente, nunca voy a aprovechar. Y estoy bien con eso. Realmente.

Y casi me lo creo.

Hasta que aparece en mi puerta.

_Cristo. _

Lleva gafas. El tipo de montura oscura. La versión femenina de Clark Kent. Darían un aspecto friki y poco atractivo en la mayoría de las mujeres. Pero en ella no. En el puente de su pequeña nariz, enmarcando la belleza de esas largas pestañas, con el pelo agarrado en ese bollo ligeramente flojo, son nada menos que el completo look sexy.

Mientras ella empieza a hablar, mi mente está de repente repleta con cada fantasía caliente que he tenido de mis profesoras. Se están reproduciendo en mi mente junto a la de la bibliotecaria aparentemente reprimida sexualmente que es una ninfómana usando cuero y esposas.

Mientras todo esto está pasando en mi cabeza, ella todavía está hablando.

¿Qué diablos está diciendo?

Cierro los ojos para evitar mirar fijamente sus labios brillantes. Así en realidad puedo procesar las palabras que están saliendo de su boca: —... tu padre me dijo que podrías ayudarme con eso.— Ella se detiene y me mira con expectación.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído. ¿Quieres sentarte y repetirme eso? —Pregunto, mi voz sin traicionar la calentura dentro de mí.

Una vez más, para las señoras allí fuera — este es un hecho para ti: Los hombres prácticamente tienen sexo en el cerebro veinticuatro-siete. La cifra exacta es como cada 5,2 segundos o algo así por el estilo.

El punto es, cuando tu preguntas, "¿Qué quieres cenar?" Nosotros estamos pensando en follarte en la cocina. Cuando nos estás contando sobre la cursi película que viste con tus amigas la semana pasada, nosotros estamos pensando en el porno que vimos en el cable anoche. Cuando nos muestras los zapatos de diseño que compraste, estamos pensando qué bien lucirían sobre nuestros hombros.

Sólo pensé que te gustaría saberlo. No maten al mensajero.

Es una maldición, de verdad.

Personalmente, yo culpo a Adan. Ahora había un tipo que tenía el mundo por las bolas. Caminando desnudo, una chica caliente para satisfacer todos sus caprichos. Por supuesto, espero que la manzana fuera deliciosa, porque él realmente jodido esto para el resto de nosotros. Ahora tenemos que trabajar por ello. O, en mi caso, tratar desesperadamente de no desearlo. Ella se sienta en la silla frente a mi escritorio y cruza las piernas.

_No mires las piernas. No mires las piernas. _

Demasiado tarde.

Están entonadas, son blancas como la porcelana y con un aspecto suave como la seda. Lamo mis labios y obligo a mis ojos a encontrarse con los de ella. —Entonces,—comienza otra vez—. He estado trabajando en un portafolio para una empresa de programación, Génesis. ¿Has oído hablar de ellos?

—Vagamente—, contesté, mirando los papeles en mi escritorio para frenar el flujo de imágenes indecentes que el sonido de su voz suscita en mi desviada mente.

Soy un chico muy malo. ¿Crees que Rukia me castigará si le digo lo malo que soy?

Lo sé. Lo sé. No puedo evitarlo.

—Publicaron tres millones EBIT el último trimestre, — dice ella.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Sé que no es la mejor de mundo, pero demuestra que tienen una base sólida. Son todavía pequeños, pero eso es parte de lo que les ha hecho bien. Sus programadores son jóvenes y hambrientos. Se rumorea, tienen ideas que harán que la Wii se parezca más a un Atari. Y tienen el cerebro para hacer que suceda. Lo que no tienen es el capital.

Ella se levanta y se inclina sobre mi escritorio para pasarme una carpeta. Soy asaltado con un olor dulce pero floral. Es delicioso, atractivo—no como la abuela cuyo perfume prácticamente te ahoga a la muerte cuando camina a tu lado en la oficina de correos.

Tengo ganas de hundir mi cara en su pelo e inhalar profundamente.

Pero resisto y abro la carpeta en su lugar.

—Le mostré lo que tengo al Sr. Kurisaki...eh, tu padre y él me dijo que corriera por ti. Pensó que uno de tus clientes…

—AlphaCom. — Asiento con la cabeza. —Cierto. Él pensó que AlphaCom estaría interesado.

Observe el trabajo que ella había realizado hasta ahora. Está bien. Detallado e informativo pero enfocado. Lentamente, mi cerebro — el que está por encima de mis hombros, de todos modos — empieza a cambiar los engranajes. Si hay un tema que tiene alguna esperanza de descarrilarme de mis pensamientos sobre el sexo, es el trabajo. Un buen negocio. Definitivamente puedo oler potencial aquí.

No huele tan delicioso como Rukia Kuchiki, pero está cerca.

—Esto es bueno, Kate. Muy bueno. Definitivamente podría vender esto a Seanson. Él es el CEO de Alphacom.

Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco. —Pero, seguiré a bordo, ¿cierto?

Sonrío, —Claro. ¿Parezco el tipo que necesita robar las propuestas de los demás?

Ella rueda sus ojos y sonríe. Esta vez, no puedo apartar la mirada.

—No, claro que no, Sr. Kurasaki. No quise decir... es que... ya sabe... es mi primer día.

Hago un movimiento para que ella vuelva a sentarse, y lo hace. —Bueno, yo diría por lo que parece esto, estás teniendo un primer día del carajo. Y, por favor, es Ichigo.

Asiente con la cabeza. Me inclino en mi silla evaluándola. Mis ojos vagan sobre ella de pies a cabeza de una manera completamente poco profesional. Lo sé. Pero sigue sin importarme una mierda.

—Así que... celebrando un nuevo trabajo, ¿eh?— Pregunto, refiriéndome a su comentario en REM el sábado. Ella muerde su labio, y mis pantalones se aprietan mientras me excito y endurezco— otra vez. Si esto sigue así, voy a tener un gran caso de bolas azules cuando llegue a casa.

—Sí. Nuevo trabajo.— Ella se encoge de hombros, luego dice: —Supuse quien eras cuando me dijiste tu nombre y el nombre de tu empresa.

—¿Has oído de mí?— Pregunto, realmente curioso.

—Seguro. No creo que muchos en este campo que no hayan leído sobre Kurosaki, Ishida y Toshiro los chicos dorados en _Business Weekly_... o _Page Six _de hecho.

Sus últimas palabras se refieren a las columnas de chismes, en cuyas páginas yo frecuentemente aparezco.

—Si la única razón porque me rechazaste es porque trabajo aquí—, dije, —puedo tener mi renuncia en el escritorio de mi padre dentro de una hora.

Ella se ríe y luego, cuando un débil rubor colorea sus mejillas, responde, —No, esa no fue la única razón.— Levanta su mano para recordarme el anillo de compromiso casi invisible. —Pero ¿no te alegras ahora de que te rechacé? Es decir, habría sido bastante incómodo si hubiese pasado algo entre nosotros. ¿No crees?

Mi cara es completamente seria cuando le digo, —Habría valido la pena.

Ella levanta sus cejas en duda. —¿Incluso ahora que estoy trabajando por debajo de ti?

Ahora, vamos— ella entró directo a eso, y lo sabe. ¿Trabajando _debajo _de mí? ¿Cómo diablos voy a ignorar eso?

Ante esto simplemente levanto una ceja, y ella sacude su cabeza y se ríe otra vez. Con una sonrisa salvaje, le pregunto, —No te hago sentir incómoda, ¿no?

—No. Para nada. Pero ¿tratas a todos tus empleados así? Porque tengo que decirte, dejas un amplio espacio para una demanda.

No puedo evitar la sonrisa que viene a mis labios. Es una gran sorpresa. Aguda. Rápida. Tengo que pensar antes de hablar con ella. Me gusta.

Me gusta ella.

—No, yo no trato a todas mis empleadas de esta manera. Nunca. Solo una, de quien no he podido dejar de pensar desde el sábado por la noche.

Está bien, tal vez yo no estaba pensando en ella cuando las gemelas estaban conmigo. Pero al menos es parcialmente cierto.

—Eres incorregible—, contesta de una manera que me dice que cree que soy tierno.

_Soy un montón de cosas, nena. Tierno no es una de ellas. _

—Veo algo que quiero y lo persigo. Estoy acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiero.

Nunca escucharán una declaración más acertada de mí que esa. Pero pongamos las cosas en suspenso por un minuto, ¿Ok? Así puedo darles la imagen completa.

Mi madre, Masaki, siempre quiso una gran familia — cinco, quizá seis niños. Pero Karin es seis años mayor que yo. Seis años no pueden parecer mucho para ti, pero para mi madre eran toda una vida. La historia va así, después de Karin, mi madre no podía quedar embarazada otra vez —y no fue por falta de intentos. "Infertilidad secundaria", lo llaman. Cuando mi hermana tenía cuatro, mi madre había perdido prácticamente toda la esperanza de tener un niño más. ¿Y entonces qué? Yo aparecí.

Sorpresa.

Era su bebé milagro. Su precioso ángel de Dios. Su deseo concedido. Su oración contestada. Y no era la única que lo pensaba. Mi padre estaba emocionado y muy agradecido de tener otro niño, — y un hijo sobre todo. Y Karin—que estaba en sus años pre-perra — estaba extasiada de finalmente tener un hermanito.

Yo era lo que mi familia había deseado y esperado por cinco años. Era el pequeño príncipe. No podía hacer nada mal. No había nada que yo quisiera que no pudiera tener. Era el más guapo, el más brillante. No había nadie más amable, más dulce que yo. Fui amado más allá de las palabras —atendido y cuidado.

Entonces, ¿si crees que soy arrogante? ¿Egoísta? ¿Malcriado? Tienes razón. Pero no me lo echen en cara. No es mi culpa. Yo soy un producto de cómo me criaron.

Ahora que eso está fuera del camino, volvamos a mi oficina. La siguiente parte es grande.

—Y creo que sabes, que te deseo, Rukia.

¿Ves el rubor en sus mejillas, la pequeña sorpresa en su cara? ¿Ves cómo su rostro se vuelve serio, y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y luego baja la mirada hasta el piso?

La estoy atrapando. Ella también me desea. Está luchando. Pero está ahí. Yo podría tenerla. Podría llevarla justo a donde ella se muere por ir.

El conocimiento me hace tragar un gemido mientras el tipo de abajo reacciona con una venganza. Quiero caminar hacia ella y besarla hasta que no pueda más. Quiero deslizar mi lengua entre esos provocadores labios hasta que sus rodillas cedan debajo de ella. Quiero recogerla, envolver sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, apoyarla contra la pared y...

—Oye, Ichigo. Hay un atasco de tráfico en el Fifty-Third. Si quieres llegar a las cuatro, deberías irte.

_Gracias, Matsumoto. Forma de matar el momento. _Impresionante secretaria —horrible tiempo.

Rukia se levanta de su silla, sus hombros rígidos, la espalda recta. Está a pulgadas de la puerta y se niega a mirarme a los ojos. —Así que, gracias por su tiempo, Sr. Kurosaki. Ah... me avisa cuando me quiera.

Levanto mis cejas sugerentemente ante sus palabras. Me encanta que esté nerviosa — y que sea yo quien la deje así.

Ella sigue evitando el contacto visual, hace una mueca ligeramente. —Sobre AlphaCom y Génesis. Hazme saber lo que debería hacer... Qué quieres que haga... qué... oh, sabes lo que quiero decir.

Antes de que esté fuera de la puerta, mi voz la detiene. — ¿Rukia?

Se gira hacia mí, sus ojos interrogándome.

Me señalo a mí mismo. —Es Ichigo.

Ella sonríe. Se recupera. Su confianza natural encuentra su camino de vuelta a sus ojos.

Entonces su mirada se reúne completamente con la mía. —Cierto. Nos vemos más tarde, Ichigo.

Una vez que está afuera de la puerta, me digo sólo a mí mismo, —Oh, sí. Sí, lo harás. Mientras reviso mi maletín para ir a mi reunión, notó que esta atracción — no, esa no es una palabra bastante fuerte — esta necesidad que tengo de Rukia Kuchiki no va a desaparecer. Puedo intentar y luchar contra ella, pero soy sólo un hombre, por Dios. Dejándolo de lado, mi deseo por ella podría convertir mi oficina, el lugar que amo, en una cámara de tortura de frustración sexual.

No puedo permitirlo.

Entonces, tengo tres opciones: Puedo renunciar. Podría conseguir que Rukia renuncie. O puedo tentarla a compartir una noche profundamente apasionada conmigo. Que ambos lo saquemos de nuestro sistema — las consecuencias serían monumentales.

¿Adivina cual voy a escoger?

* * *

**¡Bien!** **E**ste es el tercer capítulo, aquí se deja ver un Ichigo más coqueto *cejas, cejas*  
**Q**ue estoy diciendo desde el principio dejo ver sus intenciones ¬w¬  
**G**racias a las chicas por sus reviews :3  
**Q**uisiera que me ayudaran con elegir un personaje para los siguiente capítulo donde Ichigo tiene que lidiar con él porque quiere hacer cositas sucias con Rukia…  
**Kawai-Maria** que mala eres xD  
**C****abe **gracias por leerlo :)


	5. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo y Tangled es de Emma Chanse :C

* * *

Capitulo 4

Resulta que después de todo no llegue a tener bolas azules. Me encontré con la chica de la casa de café esa noche. Es instructora de yoga.

_Genial. _

¿Qué? Vamos, no seas así. Deseo a Rukia, sin lugar a dudas. Pero no esperes que actúe como un monje hasta que suceda. Lo que las mujeres no entienden es que un tipo puede desear a una mujer y aun así follar con otra. Diablos, un tipo podría _amar _a una mujer y todavía follar con otras _diez_. Es tal y como es.

El sexo es una liberación. Puramente físico. Eso es todo. Al menos lo es para los hombres.

Vale, vale — cálmate — No empieces a lanzarme zapatos o algo así.

Al menos para _este _hombre lo es. ¿Mejor?

Tal vez vas a entender mi punto de vista si lo pongo de esta manera. Tú te cepillas los dientes, ¿no? Bueno, supongamos que tu dentífrico favorito es Aquafresh. Pero en la tienda se acabó. Todo lo que tienen es Colgate. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a usar Colgate, cierto?

Quizá quieras cepillarte con Aquafresh, pero cuando todo está dicho y hecho, usas lo que tienes para mantener limpios y blancos esos dientes. ¿Ves mi forma de pensar? Bien.

Ahora, volviendo a mi historia de angustia y dolor. Nunca he seducido a una mujer antes.

Chocante, lo sé.

Déjame aclararlo. Nunca tuve a seducir a una mujer antes, no en el sentido típico. Generalmente, sólo toma una mirada, un guiño, una sonrisa. Un amistoso saludo, tal vez un trago o dos. Después de eso, el intercambio verbal sólo implica frases cortas de una palabra como _más fuerte, más, más abajo_... tú me entiendes.

Así que el concepto entero de conversar-con-una-mujer-para-llevarla-a-la-cama es muy nuevo para mí, lo admito. Pero no estoy preocupado. ¿Por qué no, te preguntas?

Porque yo juego ajedrez.

El ajedrez es un juego de estrategia, planificación. De pensar dos pasos por delante de tu próximo movimiento. De orientar a tu oponente donde necesitas que este.

Durante las dos semanas después de su primer día, tratar con Rukia, para mí, ha sido exactamente igual que jugar al ajedrez. Unas palabras sugerentes, algunas caricias inocentes pero seductoras. No te aburriré con los detalles de cada conversación. Sólo diré que las cosas están progresando bien; todo va según lo planeado.

Me imagino que tardará una semana — dos copas — hasta que yo sea capaz de reclamar ese tesoro dorado entre sus cremosos muslos. Ya sé cómo voy a jugarla. He pasado horas de hecho, imaginando, fantaseando acerca de ello.

¿Quieres oírlo?

Pasará una noche cuando estemos trabajando hasta tarde en mi oficina, — los únicos que quedan. Estará cansada, rígida. Yo me ofreceré a masajear su cuello, y ella lo permitirá. Entonces me inclinaré y le daré un beso, empezando en su hombro, seguido hasta su cuello, degustando su piel con mi lengua. Finalmente, nuestros labios se reunirán. Y estará caliente — jodidamente abrasador. Y va olvidar todas las razones de por qué no deberíamos: nuestro mutuo lugar de trabajo, su estúpido prometido. Lo único que podrá pensar será en las cosas que yo y mis expertas manos van a hacer con ella.

Tengo un sofá en mi oficina. Es de gamuza — no de cuero. ¿Se mancha la gamuza? Espero que no. Porque ahí es donde terminaremos — en ese sofá tristemente infrautilizado.

Ahora déjame preguntarte esto: ¿has visto esos anuncios que dicen cómo la vida puede cambiar en un instante?

Sí, sí, voy algún lado con esto — solo ten paciencia conmigo.

Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, ¿no? Donde la familia feliz está conduciendo por la calle principal en un día soleado y luego...BAM. Colisión frontal con un camión. Y papá sale volando por la ventana porque no tenía su cinturón de seguridad abrochado.

Han diseñado eso para asustarnos. Y lo hacen. Pero el hecho es que también están repletos de verdad. Nuestras metas, nuestras prioridades pueden cambiar instantáneamente — generalmente cuando menos lo esperamos.

Así, tras dos semanas de estrategias y fantasear, estoy seguro que Rukia Kuchiki será mi siguiente rollo de una noche. No recuerdo querer a alguien tanto como la deseo a ella. Definitivamente nunca he esperado por una mujer tanto como lo he hecho por ella. Pero el punto es, para mí, es un hecho — una conclusión inevitable — no un _sí _sino simplemente un _cuándo. _

Y luego, el lunes por la tarde, mi padre me llamó a su oficina.

—Siéntate, hijo. Hay un asunto que me gustaría discutir. Mi padre a menudo me llama para hablar sobre cosas que aún no está listo para compartir con el resto del personal. —Acabo de hablar por teléfono con Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Él está buscando diversificar. Viene a la ciudad el mes que viene en busca de ideas.

Grimmjow Jeagerjsques es un magnate de los medios de comunicación. Mucho dinero — el tipo de persona que hace que hasta el mejor empresario parezca un peón. ¿Tienes una servilleta? Porque creo que estoy babeando.

—¿El mes que viene? Bien, puedo trabajar con eso. No hay problema—. Siento la emoción bombear en mis venas. Así se debe sentir un tiburón cuando alguien vuelca un gran cubo de carnadas sangrientas en el agua. Es excitante.

—Ichigo...— interrumpe mi padre, pero mi mente está demasiado ocupada girando con ideas para escucharlo.

—¿Ninguna idea de lo que está buscando para entrar? Quiero decir que las posibilidades son casi infinitas.

—Hijo— mi padre intenta otra vez.

Puedes verlo venir, ¿no?

Sin embargo, yo sigo divagando, —Las estaciones Cable son las gallinas de los huevos de oro. Los medios de comunicación social están en el inodoro en este momento, así que podríamos recoger algunas verdaderas gangas. La producción de cine es siempre una apuesta segura, y eso reduciría la sobrecarga cuando ellos jueguen de nuevo en su propia red.

—Ichigo, voy a dar la cuenta a Rukia Kuchiki.

Sujeta el jodido teléfono. _¿Quieres repetir eso para mí? _

—¿Qué? —Es buena, Ichigo. Te lo aseguro, es muy buena.

—¡Ha estado aquí por dos semanas!

Los perros son territoriales. Ya lo sabes ¿verdad? Por eso el parque parece tener un suministro interminable de orina, donde ellos insisten en parar cada cuatro segundos para extenderse. Es porque creen que es su parque. Y quieren que los demás perros lo sepan, que conozcan que ellos estaban allí primero. Es la forma no verbal de más o menos decir: "Vete a la mierda — encuentra tu propio parque."

Los hombres son de la misma forma.

No voy a mear un círculo alrededor de mi escritorio ni nada, pero esta empresa es mía. He nutrido estos clientes desde que eran pequeñas corporaciones. Las he visto, como un orgulloso papá, crecer a resistentes conglomerados. Yo los he agasajado, los he cenado. He puesto hora tras hora, años de noches de insomnio. Mi trabajo no es lo que hago, es lo que soy. Y que me cuelguen si Rukia Kuchiki va a entrar su culo y quitarme esto.

No importa que tan bueno el culo pueda estar.

—Sí,— dice mi padre, —y ¿has visto algunas de las cosas que ella ha ideado en estas dos semanas? Es la primera en llegar y la última en irse— cada día. Ella es fresca y piensa fuera de la caja. Ha aportado algunas de las inversiones más innovadoras que he visto. Mis instintos me dicen que le dé la pelota y vea que va a hacer con ella.

¿Cuáles son las señales de advertencia temprana de la demencia, exactamente?

—Solo va a tientas, eso es todo lo que hace— Grito. Pero sé por experiencia que el dramatismo no llega a nada con mi padre, así que pellizco mi nariz para tratar de calmarme—. Está bien, papá, he oído lo que dices. Pero Grimmjow Jeagerjaques no es un cliente que simplemente le pasas a alguien para ver si puede entrometerse. Es alguien a quien le das tus mejores y más brillantes. Alguien que sabes puede llevarlo hasta la zona de anotación. Y ese soy yo.

_¿No es así? _Me pregunto cuándo nubes de incertidumbre llenan sus rasgos.

Mientras el silencio de mi padre se extiende, mi estómago se retuerce en mis entrañas. No es que tenga un complejo de papi ni nada, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no disfruto del orgullo que mi padre toma ante mi rendimiento en la oficina. Su mano derecha. Soy su chico para todo. Cuando estamos abajo por dos con cinco en el reloj, puedes apostar tu culo que yo soy el único al que Isshin Kurosaki pasa el balón.

O al menos lo solía ser.

Estoy acostumbrado a tener su confianza completa. El hecho de que su confianza parezca estar vacilando es...bueno... me duele.

—Te diré algo.— Suspira. —Tenemos un mes. Crea una presentación. Rukia tiene que hacer lo mismo. Quien pueda derribar mis calcetines consigue una oportunidad con Jeagerjaques.

Debo sentirme insultado, en serio. Lo que él pide es el equivalente de decirle al ganador de un Oscar que tiene una audición para interpretar a un maldito extra. Pero no discuto. Estoy demasiado ocupado planeando mi próximo movimiento.

¿Ves lo que decía sobre la vida?

Así, Rukia Kuchiki ha pasado de ser una mujer que no podía esperar para llevar a mi cama a alguien que no puedo esperar para aplastar bajo mi bota. Mi adversario. Mi competencia. Mi enemigo.

No es su culpa. Lo sé. Ahora pregúntame si me importa.

Ni un poco.

* * *

En modo de combate completo, regreso al cuartel general— también conocido como la oficina. Le doy a Matsumoto algunas órdenes y trabajo el resto de la tarde. Alrededor de las seis, le pido a Matsumoto que llame a Rukia a mi oficina.

Siempre conserva la ventaja de jugar en casa. Jugar en tu propio territorio. Recuerda eso.

Ella entra y se sienta, su expresión ilegible.

—¿Qué pasa, Ichigo?

Su pelo está suelto, enmarcando su cara como una brillante cortina larga. Por un segundo, me imagino cómo se sentirá haciendo cosquillas en mi pecho, cubriendo mis muslos.

Sacudo mi cabeza. _Concéntrate, Kurosaki, concéntrate. _

Lleva un traje oscuro borgoña con tacones a juego. Rukia está en los tacones. Creo que es porque ella es naturalmente pequeña, la ventaja de altura que le dan le hace sentir más confianza en la oficina.

A los chicos les encanta los talones. Los asociamos con todo tipo de fantásticas posiciones sexuales. Si quieres que un hombre se fije en ti, no te equivocarás con un par de tacones brillantes de aguja de cuatro pulgadas, lo juro.

Mientras mis ojos vagan sobre ella de su cabeza a sus pies, digamos, surge un problema. Aunque mi mente reconoce que Rukia Kuchiki es ahora mi rival, al parecer a mi polla no le ha llegado el memo. Y él, a juzgar por su reacción, todavía quiere hacer amigos.

Así que me imagino a Miss Gurgle, mi maestra de ciencia de quinto grado, en mi mente. Era una bestia de mujer. Una luchadora retirada— no del tipo de bikini. Tenía un lunar en su mejilla derecha que era tan grande, que estábamos seguros de que era la cabeza de un gemelo que no se había separado en el útero. Era asqueroso pero extrañamente hipnótico al mismo tiempo—no podías evitar mirarlo. Bailaba cuando hablaba, como un cuenco lleno de gelatina.

Me estremezco un poco, pero funciona. Todo está claro por debajo.

—Grimmjow Jeagerjaques va a venir a la ciudad el mes que viene,— dije al fin.

Sus cejas se levantan. —¿Grimmjow Jeagerjaques? ¿En serio?

—En serio,—le digo, todo negocios. No hay más placer para ella—. A mi padre le gustaría que armaras una falsa presentación. Un ensayo, como si realmente fueras a lanzarlo a un cliente. Piensa que sería buena práctica para ti.

Lo sé, lo sé... crees que soy un canalla. Ni le estoy dando una oportunidad justa. Bueno, supéralo. Estos son negocios. Y en los negocios — como en la guerra, todo vale.

Espero que se entusiasme. Espero que este agradecida. Ella no lo está para nada.

Sus labios se unen en una línea muy estrecha, y su expresión se vuelve seria. —Práctica, ¿eh?

—Eso es correcto. No es gran cosa; No te molestes. Solo lánzale algo a él. Hipotéticamente.

Cruza los brazos delante de su pecho e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. —Eso es interesante, Ichigo. Teniendo en cuenta que tu padre acaba de decirme que aún no ha decidido quién consigue a Jeagerjaques. Dependerá de ti o de mí, quien arme la estrategia más impresionante. De la manera en que él lo explicó, suena como algo muy importante.

_Uh oh. _

Cuando yo tenía doce años, Uryu y yo conseguimos una revista Hustler de una tienda de conveniencia. Mi padre me sorprendió con eso en mi cuarto antes de haber tenido la oportunidad de esconderlo debajo de mi colchón. La expresión de mi cara en este momento es muy similar a la que llevaba entonces.

_Atrapado. _

—¿Jugamos un poco sucio?— pregunta, sus ojos estrechos con suspicacia.

Me encojo de hombros. —No te adelantes, cariño. Jeagerjaques está viniendo a mí. Mi padre sólo te está lanzando un hueso.

—¿Un hueso?

—Sí. Has tenido tus labios pegados a su culo desde que empezaste. Me sorprende que todavía pueda mantenerse erguido. Él piensa que esto te alejara de su espalda por un rato.

Siempre ataca primero — también recuerda eso. ¿El equipo que anoto primero? Casi siempre es el equipo que gana. Búscalo si no me crees.

Sí, estoy tratando de sacudir su confianza. Sí, estoy tratando de desbaratar su juego.

Demándenme.

Te conté mi historia. Te dije como me crecí. Nunca he tenido que compartir mis juguetes; No pienso compartir a mis clientes.

Pregúntaselo a cualquier niño-de-cuatro-años — compartir apesta.

Cuando habla, su tono es letal, afilado como un maldito machete. —Si vamos a trabajar juntos, Ichigo, creo que deberíamos aclarar algunas cosas. No soy tu cariño. Mi nombre es Rukia. Úsalo. Y no soy un lameculos. No tengo que serlo. Mi trabajo habla por sí mismo. Mi inteligencia, mi determinación, es lo que hizo que tu padre se fijara en mí. Y obviamente piensa que eres un poco carente de esos departamentos desde que él me está considerando para Jeagerjaques.

_Ouch. _Ciertamente va a la yugular, ¿no?

—Y sé que las mujeres probablemente caen sobre sí mismas para conseguir tu atención y una de tus sonrisas encantadoras—, continúa, —pero eso no va a pasar conmigo. No pienso ser una de tus fans o una muesca en tu cama, así que puedes guardarte tus líneas, tu sonrisa y tu mierda para alguien más.

Se levanta sobre sus pies y descansa las manos en el borde de mi escritorio, inclinándose.

Oye, sabes que si me enderezo sólo un poco más, puedo ver directamente bajo de su blusa. Me encanta ese lugar en una mujer. Ese valle justo entre su—

_¡Basta! _

Mentalmente, me abofeteo. Y ella continúa.

—Estás acostumbrado a ser número uno por aquí. Estás acostumbrado a ser el hombrecito especial de papá. Bueno, hay un nuevo jugador en la ciudad. Lidia con eso. He trabajado duro para conseguir este trabajo, y planeo hacer un nombre para mí. ¿No te gusta compartir el centro de atención? Muy mal. O bien puedes hacer sitio para mí en la mesa, o pasare por encima de ti si te metes en mi camino. De cualquier manera, puedes apostar tu culo que llegaré allí. Se gira para irse, pero luego vuelve a mirarme, sus labios curvados en una dulce sonrisa. —Oh y yo diría buena suerte con Anderson, pero no me molestaré. Toda la suerte en Irlanda no va a ayudarte. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques es mío... _cariño_.

Y con eso, se vuelve y sale de mi oficina, más allá están Uryu y Keigo, que están de pie en mi puerta con la boca abierta.

—Bueno... Maldición,— dice Uryu.

—Está bien, ¿alguien más esta excitado ahora?— pregunta Keigo. —En serio, tengo madera aquí porque eso— apunta en la dirección que Rukia salió—Fue jodidamente caliente.

Fue caliente. Rukia Kuchiki es una mujer hermosa. Pero cuando está enojada, es espectacular.

Hitsugaya entra con una taza de café en la mano. Al ver las miradas en nuestras caras, pregunta, —¿Qué? ¿Qué me perdí?  
Uryu muy feliz, dice —Ichigo está perdiendo su toque. Acaba de ser bofeteado verbalmente. Por una chica.

Hitsugaya asiente con la cabeza y dice, —Bienvenido a mi mundo, hombre.

Ignoro a los tres chiflados. Mi atención se centra en el reto que Rukia acaba de arrojar. La testosterona que bombea a través de mi cuerpo grita por la victoria. No sólo una victoria, sino un shut-out— nada menos que un completo e indiscutible golpe de gracia.

* * *

**Loen y Cabe: **Me gusta que les guste xD  
**SangoSarait: **Y lo que falta para la mejor parte xD  
Espero y les guste este capitulo :I

Gracias a todas por sus favs, follows y reviews :3


	6. Capitulo 5

Ni Bleach ni Tangled me pertenecen :3

* * *

Capitulo 5

Y así comenzaron—los Juegos Olímpicos de la banca de inversiones.  
Me gustaría decir que fue una competencia madura entre dos profesionales y altamente inteligentes colegas. Me gustaría decir que fue amistosa.

Me gustaría pero… no lo haré. Porque estaría mintiendo.

¿Recuerdas el comentario de mi padre? ¿Acerca de Rukia siendo la primera en llegar a la oficina y la última en irse? Se quedó en mi mente toda esa noche.

Verás, conseguir a Jeagerjaques no sólo era hacer tu mejor presentación, tener las mejores ideas.  
Eso es lo que Rukia pensaba… pero yo tenía más conocimiento. El hombre es mi padre, después de todo; compartimos el mismo ADN. También se trataba de recompensar. Quién era más dedicado. Quién se lo había ganado. Y estaba determinado a demostrarle a mi padre que yo era ese "quién."

Así que, al día siguiente llegué una hora más temprano. Más tarde esa mañana cuando Kate llego, no levante la mirada de mi escritorio, pero sentí cuando paso por mi puerta.

¿Ves la mirada en su rostro? ¿La leve pausa en su caminar cuando me ve? ¿El ceño fruncido que aparece cuando se da cuenta de que es la segunda en llegar? ¿Ves el acero en sus ojos?

Obviamente, no soy el único jugando para ganar.

Entonces, el miércoles, llego a la misma hora para encontrar a Rukia tecleando sin parar en su escritorio. Alza la vista cuando me ve. Sonríe jovialmente. Y saluda con la mano.  
_No. Lo. Creo. _

El día después de eso, llego otra media hora más temprano… y así sucesivamente. ¿Ves el patrón aquí? Para cuando llega el siguiente viernes, me encuentro a mí mismo dirigiéndome al frente del edificio a las cuatro y media.

¡Cuatro y media, maldita sea!

Aún está oscuro. Y cuando llego a la puerta del edificio, ¿adivina a quién veo frente a mí, llegando a la misma hora?

Rukia.

¿Puedes oír el siseo en mi voz? Espero que puedas. Nos quedamos ahí parados mirándonos el uno al otro a los ojos, aferrando nuestros capuchinos extra grandes-llenos de cafeína-con moka doble en nuestras manos.

Como que te recuerda a una de esas viejas películas del oeste, ¿no? Ya sabes de las que estoy hablando, aquellas donde los dos tipos caminan por una calle vacía al mediodía para un duelo. Si escuchas con atención, probablemente puedas escuchar la solitaria llamada de un buitre al fondo.

Al mismo tiempo, Rukia y yo dejamos caer nuestras bebidas y corremos como locos a la puerta. En el vestíbulo, ella presiona furiosamente el botón del elevador mientras yo me dirijo a las escaleras. Genio que soy, me imagino que puedo subirlas de tres en tres. Casi mido uno ochenta, largas piernas. El único problema con eso, por supuesto, es que mi oficina está en el piso cuarenta.

Idiota.

Cuando por fin llego a nuestro piso, jadeando y sudando. Veo a Rukia recargada tranquilamente contra la puerta de su oficina, sin abrigo, un vaso de agua en mano. Me lo ofrece, junto con esa hermosa sonrisa suya. Me hace querer besarla y estrangularla al mismo tiempo. Nunca me ha gustado el sadomasoquismo.  
Pero estoy comenzando a ver sus beneficios.

—Aquí tienes. Te ves como que podrías usar esto, Ichigo —me tiende el vaso y se aleja de manera ostentosa—. Que tengas un buen día.

_Bien. _

Claro, que lo tendré.

Porque está comenzando de forma _genial _hasta ahora.

* * *

Estoy seguro que he dicho esto antes, pero lo diré de nuevo para que nos entendamos. Para mí, el trabajo supera al sexo. Cada vez. Siempre.

Excepto los sábados por la noche. El sábado es noche de club. Noche de chicos. Noche de salir-con-chicas-hermosas-y-follarlas-hasta-que-se-desmayen.  
A pesar de mi renovada diligencia en el trabajo cuando compito contra Rukia por Jeagerkaques, mi noche de sábado no cambia. Es sagrada.

¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me vuelva condenadamente loco? Puro trabajo y nada de juego convierte a Ichigo en un cascarrabias.

Entonces, ese sábado por la noche conozco a una morena divorciada en un bar llamado Rendezvous. Me he encontrado a mí mismo sintiéndome atraído hacia las morenas durante el último par de semanas.

No necesitas ser Sigmund Freud para entender esa.  
Como sea, es una noche genial.  
Las mujeres divorciadas tienen un montón de ira contenida, un montón de frustración escondida, lo que nunca falla a la hora de convertirla en una buena, larga y dura follada. Es exactamente lo que estoy buscando y justo lo que necesito.

Pero, por alguna razón, al día siguiente aún estoy tenso. Inquieto.

Es como si le hubiera pedido una cerveza a la mesera, y me trajera un refresco.  
Como si hubiera comido un sándwich cuando lo que en realidad quería era un buen y jugoso bistec. Estoy lleno. Pero lejos de estar satisfecho.

En ese momento, no sé por qué me siento así. Pero apuesto a que tú sí, ¿verdad?

* * *

Para hacer mi trabajo correctamente, necesito libros, un montón de ellos. Las leyes, códigos y regulaciones involucradas en lo que hago son minuciosas y cambian frecuentemente.

Afortunadamente para mí, mi firma tiene la más extensa colección de materiales de consulta pertinente en la ciudad. Bueno, a excepción de tal vez la biblioteca de la ciudad. ¿Pero has visto ese lugar? Es como un maldito castillo. Te toma años encontrar algo en dónde debería estar, y cuando lo haces, lo más probable es que ya lo hayan pedido prestado. La biblioteca privada de mi firma es mucho más conveniente.

Su voz es titubeante.

—¿Oye, Ichigo? Estaba buscando el _Análisis Técnico de los Mercados Financieros _de este año, y no está en la biblioteca. ¿Lo tienes tú de casualidad? —se muerde el labio de la adorable forma en que lo hace cuando está nerviosa.

El libro en cuestión está de hecho justo sobre mi escritorio. Y ya casi termino con él. Podría ser el mejor hombre, la mejor persona, y dárselo.

Pero no crees que de verdad vaya a hacer eso, ¿cierto? ¿No has aprendido nada de nuestras anteriores conversaciones?

—Sí, de hecho sí lo tengo —le digo.

Sonríe.

—Oh, genial. ¿Cuándo crees que habrás terminado con él?

Miro al techo, aparentemente pensándolo.

—No estoy seguro. Cuatro… tal vez cinco… semanas.

—¿Semanas? —pregunta, mirándome fijamente.

¿Puedes ver que está molesta?

Sé lo que estás pensando. Si al final quiero, después de que toda esta situación de Jeagerjaques termine, hacer el tango horizontal con Rukia, ¿por qué no trato de ser un poco más amable con ella? Y estás en lo cierto. No tiene sentido.

Pero lo de Jeagerjaques todavía no termina. Y como he dicho antes, esto, mis amigas, es guerra. Estoy hablando de una guerra tipo DEFCON-uno, a muerte, te-derribaré-incluso-si-eres-una-chica.

No le darías una bala a un francotirador que tiene su arma apuntada a tu frente, ¿o sí?

Además, Rukia es demasiado sexy cuando está enojada como para que deje pasar la oportunidad de verla cabreada de nuevo, sólo para mi propio placer retorcido. La miro de arriba abajo con apreciación mientras hablo, antes de esbozar mi juvenil sonrisa patentada ante la que la mayoría de las mujeres están indefensas.

Rukia, por supuesto, no es una de esas mujeres. _Imagínate. _

—Bueno, supongo que si lo pides amablemente… y añades un masaje de hombros mientras lo pides… puede que esté persuadido a dártelo ahora.

La verdad es, nunca pediría nada que se asemejara a un favor sexual a cambio de algo relacionado con el trabajo. Soy muchas cosas. Un patán que se aprovechaba de los problemas de otros así como así no era una de esas cosas.

Pero el último comentario podía definitivamente ser interpretado como evidente acoso sexual de la vieja escuela. ¿Y si Rukia le contaba a mi padre que le había dicho eso? _Por Dios_, él me despediría más rápido de lo que podías decir, "hasta el cuello de mierda." Después lo más probable es que me golpee en el trasero como buena medida.

Estaba caminando en una maldita cuerda floja. Sin embargo, aunque existía la posibilidad, estoy 99.9 por ciento seguro de que Rukia no me delatará. Es demasiado igual a mí. Quiere ganar. Quiere derrotarme. Y quiere hacerlo ella sola.

Pone las manos en sus caderas y abre la boca para atacarme, probablemente para describir en dónde puedo meterme mi libro, supongo. Me reclino con una sonrisa divertida, ansiosamente anticipando la explosión… que nunca llega.

Inclina la cabeza a un costado, cierra la boca, y dice:  
—¿Sabes qué? No importa.

Y con eso, sale por la puerta.

_Huh. _

Un poco decepcionante, ¿no crees? También lo creo.

Espera.

* * *

Unas horas después, estoy abajo en la biblioteca buscando un enorme libro de consulta titulado _Banca de Inversiones _y _Comercial y el Crédito Internacional _y los _Mercados de Capital_. Toda la serie de _Harry Potter _cabría en un capítulo de este maldito. Reviso los estantes en donde debería estar… pero no está ahí.

Alguien más debe tenerlo.

Dirijo mi atención a un volumen mucho más pequeño, pero igual de importante, llamado _Regulación del Manejo de las Inversiones, Séptima Edición_. Sólo para descubrir que tampoco está.

_¿Qué demonios? _

No creo en coincidencias. Tomo el elevador de regreso al piso cuarenta y resueltamente voy derecho a la puerta abierta de Rukia.

No la veo de inmediato.

Debido a que apilados sobre y alrededor de su escritorio, en ordenadas columnas de la altura de un rascacielos, hay libros. Cerca de tres docenas de ellos.

Por un momento, me congelo, mi boca abierta y mis ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Después, a lo tonto, me pregunto cómo demonios los subió todos aquí. Rukia pesa cincuenta kilos como mucho. Tiene que haber varios kilos de páginas en este cuarto.

Es entonces que su cabeza con brillante cabello negro surge en el horizonte. Y, una vez más, sonríe. Como un gato con un pajarito en la boca.

Odio a los gatos. Tiene una apariencia un poco diabólica, ¿no crees? Como si sólo estuvieran esperando a que te quedes dormido para que puedan asfixiarte con su pelaje u orinar en tu oído.

—Hola, Ichigo. ¿Necesitas algo? —me pregunta con falsa benevolencia.

Sus dedos dando golpecitos rítmicamente sobre dos enormes libros de tapa dura.

—Ya sabes… ¿ayuda? ¿Consejo? ¿Indicaciones a la biblioteca pública?

Me trago mi respuesta. Y le frunzo el ceño.

—No. Estoy bien.

—Oh. Está bien, genial. Adiosito, entonces —y con eso, desaparece de nuevo detrás de la montaña literaria.

Brooks: dos.

Evans: cero.

Después de eso, las cosas se pusieron feas.

Me avergüenza decir que tanto Rukia como yo nos sumergimos en nuevas formas rastreras de sabotaje profesional. En realidad nunca llegaron a estar en el terreno de lo ilegal. Pero definitivamente estaban cerca.

Un día llegué para encontrar que todos los cables de mi computadora estaban perdidos. No provocó ningún daño duradero, pero tuve que esperar una hora y media para que apareciera el técnico y la reconectara.

Al día siguiente, Kate llego para descubrir que "alguien" había cambiado todas las etiquetas de sus discos y archivos. Nada fue borrado, eso sí. Pero tenía que ver cada uno si quería encontrar los documentos que necesitaba.

Unos días después de eso en una junta de staff, accidentalmente derramé un vaso de agua en una información que Rukia recopiló para mi padre. Algo que probablemente le tomó cinco horas más o menos reunirla.

—Oops. Lo siento —digo, dejando que la sonrisita de suficiencia en mi rostro le diga cuán apenado estoy.

—Está bien, Sr. Kurosaki —le asegura a mi padre mientras limpia el desorden—. Tengo otra copia en mi oficina.

Qué previsor de su parte, ¿no creen?

Más tarde, a mitad de la misma junta, ¿sabes lo que hace ella?

¡Me da una patada! En la espinilla, bajo la mesa.

—Hmph —gruño, y mis manos se convierten en puños por reflejo.

—¿Estás bien, Ichigo? —pregunta mi padre.

Sólo puedo asentir y chillar:

—Algo en mi garganta —toso dramáticamente.

Verás, no voy a ir a llorarle a mi papi tampoco. Pero por _Dios santo_, duele.

¿Alguna vez has sido pateada en la espinilla con un zapato que tiene una punta de diez centímetros? Para un hombre, sólo hay un área en la que es más doloroso ser pateado.

Y es un lugar que no me atrevo a decir su nombre.

Después de que el dolor pulsante en mi pierna disminuye un poco, escondo mi mano detrás de algunos papeles volteados mientras mi padre está hablando. Luego le hago la seña del dedo medio levantado a Kate. Inmaduro, lo sé, pero aparentemente ahora ambos estamos funcionando al nivel de preescolar, así que supongo que está bien.

Kate me desdeña. Luego articula, _Ya quisieras. _

Bueno… ahí me atrapó, ¿no es cierto?

* * *

Estamos en la recta final. Un mes de combate mortal ha pasado, y mañana es la fecha límite de mi padre. Son alrededor de las once en punto, y Rukia y yo somos los únicos que quedamos en el edificio.

He tenido esta fantasía un centenar de veces. Aunque, debo decir que, nunca nos incluyó en nuestras respectivas oficinas, lanzándonos miradas asesinas uno al otro a través del pasillo… acompañadas por el ocasional gesto obsceno con la mano.

Echo un vistazo y la veo revisando sus gráficas. ¿Qué está pensando? ¿Es esta la Edad de Piedra? ¿Quién demonios aún usa cartulinas? Jeagerjaques es mío definitivamente.

Sólo estoy terminando los toques finales en mi propia impresionante presentación en PowerPoint cuando Uryu entra en mi oficina. Se dirige al bar. No importa que sea un miércoles por la noche; así es Uryu. Hace unas cuantas semanas, así era yo también.

Me mira por un largo rato, sin decir nada. Después se sienta en el borde de mi escritorio y dice:

—Tío, sólo hazlo ya, maldición.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunto, mis dedos nunca hacen una pausa al escribir en el teclado.

—¿Te has visto últimamente? Necesitas sólo ir ahí y hacerlo.

Y ahora me está molestando.

—Uryu, ¿qué demonios estás tratando de decir?

Pero todo lo que responde es:

—¿Alguna vez viste _War of the Roses_? ¿Es así como quieres terminar?

—Tengo trabajo que hacer. No tengo tiempo para esto ahora.

Levanta las manos.

—Bien. Lo intenté. Cuando los encontremos a ambos en el vestíbulo bajo la araña de luces caída, le diré a tu madre que lo intenté, maldición.

Dejo de teclear.

—¿A qué carajos te refieres?  
—Me refiero a Rukia y tú. Es obvio que sientes algo por ella.

Echo un vistazo a su oficina cuando él dice su nombre. Ella no levanta la vista.

—Sí, si siento "algo" por ella. Una extrema aversión. No nos soportamos entre nosotros. Es una pesada. No la follaría ni con un dildo de tres metros.

De acuerdo, eso no es verdad. Sí que la follaría. Pero no me gustaría.

Sí… estás en lo cierto. Eso tampoco es verdad.

Uryu se sienta en la silla frente a mi escritorio. Puedo sentirlo mirándome fijamente de nuevo. Entonces suspira. Y dice, como si debiera ser alguna revelación impresionante:

—Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Lo miro sin comprender.

_¿Quién? _

—Nemu Kurotsuchi —dice de nuevo, luego aclara—. Tercer grado.

La imagen de una pequeña niña con trenzas azabache y gruesos anteojos viene a mi mente.

Asiento.

—¿Qué con ella?

—Fue la primer chica a la que amé alguna vez.

Espera. ¿Qué?

—¿No solías llamarla Apestosa Nemu?

—Sí —asiente solemnemente—. Sí, lo hice. Y la amaba Seguía confundido.

—¿No lo entiendes, es decir, todo el tercer grado le dijiste Apestosa Nemu?

Asiente de nuevo y, tratando de sonar sabio, dice:

—El amor hace que cometas estupideces.

Supongo, porque…

—¿No se tuvo que ir temprano dos veces a la semana para ir a un terapeuta porque la atormentaste demasiado?

Reflexiona sobre eso un momento.

—Sí, es verdad. Sabes, hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio, Ichigo.

—¿Y Nemu Kurotsuchi no se cambió de escuela más tarde ese año porque…

—Mira, el punto aquí, hombre, es que me gustaba la chica. La amaba. Pensaba que era maravillosa. Pero no pude lidiar con esos sentimientos. No sabía cómo expresarlos del modo correcto.

Uryu normalmente no está así de en contacto con su lado femenino.

—¿Así que la atormentaste en su lugar? —pregunto.

—Tristemente, sí.

—¿Y eso tiene que ver con Rukia y conmigo porque…?

Hace una pausa por un momento y después me da... la mirada. El ligero movimiento de cabeza, el gesto de triste decepción. Esa mirada justo ahí es peor que la culpa de una madre, lo juro.

Se para, me da un golpecito en los brazos, y dice: —Eres un hombre listo, Ichigo. Lo descubrirás —y con eso, se va

Sí, sí, sé lo que Uryu está tratando de decir. Lo entiendo, de acuerdo. Y te digo, honestamente, está loco.

No peleo con Rukia porque me guste. Lo hago porque su existencia está jodiendo la trayectoria de mi carrera. Es una molestia. Una mosca en mi sopa. Un dolor en mi trasero. Tan doloroso como ese maldito piquete de abeja en mi mejilla izquierda en el campamento de verano cuando tenía once años.

Claro, ella sería un polvo estupendo. Montaría el Expreso Rukia Kuchiki en cualquier momento. Pero nunca sería nada más que un buen revolcón. Eso es todo, amigos.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No me crees?

Entonces tú estás tan loca como Uryu.

* * *

Aquí el capitulo 5 de Tangled :3  
Gracias a las chicas por sus reviews :D  
Discúlpenme por no actualizar pronto u.u  
Bien yo me despido n.n7  
Saludos c:


End file.
